


Past People

by Lunawolf5



Category: Black Cat (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunawolf5/pseuds/Lunawolf5
Summary: When Train and his friends take a job request, Train gets a blast from the past with some familiar faces fro long before the Black Cat.
Kudos: 20





	Past People

"No." Train said shaking his head.

"Be reasonable," Sven said. Pleading. Eve was bored and the client seemed very happy for them to have shown up.  
But the moment Train had heard who the job was for he dug his heels in and refused.

They had been asked, personally mind you, by the Naffer family to transport their daughter Anna `from her school 2 hours away to their home. Anna had just broken up with her boyfriend of three years after finding out he had been cheating on her for the last 8 months. 

He had no liked that. And was now making death threats and stalking her. Her family knew that while on school grounds she was fine as he had been banned by force from them and once she got home she was fine. But until the authorities could stop him she was in danger on the way home.

And that was where they came in. They were supposed to escort Anna to the 2 hours home. An hour by car, half 

an hour to the Train station from school and half an hour to her home from the Train station. Then make sure she was safe the hour on the Train.

And they were going to be paid enough to clear all their debts and feed themselves for a month. Safe to say Sven wanted the job. 

But Train was being difficult.

"You can take the job. I will stay at the hotel and watch cartoons." Train said getting up. They were meeting with the father in his workplace office. And Trian had been uncomfortable from the moment they stepped in.

"We need all three of you. We have heard about your previous jobs and only the best will do." The man said looking to Sven as Train walked out.  
"We will take the job. I will talk sense into him." Sven said and the father looked relieved at that.

"Will he cause any problems?" The father asked. Just in case of course.

"He's stubborn but I will make him see reason." The man laughed. 

"I used to know a little bit like that. A long time ago. He was supposed to marry Anna. The two families were going to join and become quite the ruling over the market. But they were all killed when he was only 8 years old." The man looked saddened by this. 

"I am sorry for your loss," Eve said sympathetically.

"It's quite alright dear. It was 16 years ago. It was hard but we got through it. He just reminded me of that boy." Mr. Naffer said waving her off.

"He can be stubborn, but with the idea of a good meal, he will change his tone. Please contact us when you are ready." Mr. Naffer nodded his thanks and they left the office. 

They found Train outside the building glaring at the sky on a bench. 

"We are taking the job," Sven said sitting down next to Train.

"I don't want to do it." Train muttered.

"It's an easy job. It will pay our debt off and feed us for a whole month. Even with your eating habits." Sven thought that would break Train but instead, Train dug in harder.

"I told you I didn't want to take this job. I am your partner. We have equal say in the matter." The train hissed tossing a look to Sven. He was pissed. You could see it in his eyes.

"You don't have to interact with them. How bout that. You just keep up a perimeter." Train huffed and looked back to the sky. 

Sven looked to Eve hoping for help on the matter but she just gave him yours on your look. Thanks, Eve, he thought.

"Fine," Sven said standing up. "You give me one good reason why we shouldn't take the job. One. And I will March up to that office personally and tell me. Naffer we can't take the job."

Train knew he should tell Sven. But he just looked away. It was hard to tell people about his past. Even Sven and Eve. And this particular part he didn't like revisiting.

________________

The way to the school was filled with a pacing Train. Up and down the length of the Train.

He was checking the cars but he was also very antsy.

"Why do you think he didn't want to take the job?" Eve asked after the fourth time Train walked by.

"Maybe something to do with Chronos?" Sven tried. But he got the feeling that wasn't quite right.

When they got to the school they waited for Anna to come out and spot the sigh Eve had made on the way.

As soon as she came out of school though Train was gone.

She walked to them with a smile and a large bag in hand. 

"Hello." She greeted politely. "Are you the sweepers' dad hired to take me home?"

"Yes. I am Sven and this is Eve." He said. Anna frowned.

"I thought there were three of you." She said softly.

"There are. He is just going to keep a perimeter sweep going the whole time. You probably won't see him at all." Sven said. At least that's what he hoped Train was doing.

"That's a shame I wanted to meet the Great Black Cat." She said with a smile. One Sven had never seen directed towards Train even though they knew who he was.

"He's as lazy as a cat," Eve said though she was more focused on her book than the actual conversation.

All the same, it made Anna laugh. "Well, I'm glad he has made a better name for himself."

"Shall we go? The Train is supposed to leave in an hour." Sven said opening a car door for Anna. If Trian wanted to disappear he could find his way to the Train station.

"Of course. Thank you." She said getting in.

Sven loaded her bag and started the drive. It was for the most part uneventful. Outside of a little traffic, it was fine. 

But the traffic helped Train keep up. Jumping from building to building. Keeping the car in his sights the whole time. 

Sometimes he would spot Anna and huff. He hoped nothing would happen. But he knew deep down something was going to happen.   
And it did. At the station.

Someone stole Annas' bag. 

"Shit." Train hissed. Sven was to busy with Anna and Eve was unable to get through the crowd.

But Train could and did.

"Don't take things that don't belong to you." Train said and grudgingly walked back and handed the bag to Eve hoping to get away before-

"Oh! Your him!" He winced at the voice. It had been many years but it had only gotten a bit higher. 

He didn't want to turn around. He wanted to keep walking. He wanted to go back to the shadows.

But now she saw him. Now she would never let him leave. 

And he was right.

She ran up in front of him. A few inches shorter than him, like she always had been and she grabbed his hands.

He looked at her and she gasped and then he was slapped.

"What the-" Seven started but Train held up a hand stopping him.

"That was many years in the coming!" Anna said tears starting at her eyes.

"You sure haven't changed." Train said rubbing his cheek.

"I thought you were dead! Why didn't you call!? Or write!? Or contact me!?" Anna all but screamed.

"And say what? Oh 'Hey Anna sorry my parents were killed by an assassin who then took me in and raised me only to die and then I joined an underground crime circuit and became an assassin myself.'" Trains words were dripping with sarcasm.

"Yes!" Anna screamed full tears now.

"Then you would have tried to find me! And you would have gotten hurt! Maybe even died!" Trains' voice was getting louder now.

"I don't care! I missed you! You know how much they bullied me! It only got worse when you disappeared!" She was hysterical now.

"Your ridiculous.” Train said but brought her into his arms and let her cry. Sven and Eve peeked around him trying to get a better look at what was happening. 

They saw Train glaring at them. Telling them with his eyes that if they said a word about this, he would kill them. Neith doubted that. 

When Anna stopped crying she pulled back and whipped her eyes. “You are never to speak of this again.” 

Train made the motion to zip his lips and toss the key away. “Now can we get on the Train? Their boarding.” 

Anna nodded and smiled. Then she did something neither Sven or Eve thought anyone would do. Anna reached out and grabbed Train’s hand. And he let her. 

She dragged him to the car they were to take giving him just long enough to grab her bag and follow behind.

“What just happened?” Sven asked. Unsure of what else to say or do.

Eve shrugged. She too had no words for what had just happened. But they followed Train and Anna running to their mode of transportation.   
Sitting was another event. 

Anna wanted to sit next to Train. And Train wanted to do more perimeter checks. 

“I haven't seen you in 16 years! You are staying put!” Anna demanded. 

“I have to do my job. Your dad hired us.” Train reasoned. 

Anna glared at him but finally gave up. “You promise to come back?” 

“If you got to milk the cat will come back.” Train said and she let him go and he got up. “Now don't pester Sven and Eve too much.” And then he was gone off walking the Train. 

“What a pesky kitty,” Anna said pouting into her seat. 

“That's why he got collared,” Eve said figuring things would make sense and took out a book in the meantime. 

“Oh! I saw that! I was curious who did that. I thought it was cute.” Anna said gushing to Eve. 

“He was a bad kitty when we found him. We had to know where he was.” Eve replied making Anna laugh. 

“Yes, he has always been a quiet person hasn't he?” She said looking out the window. 

“I am sorry, but what is the story behind your knowing Train?” Sven asked. 

“Oh, we were meant to get married on our 21 birthday.” 

Silence fell over the booth. Just as the door flew open and Train entered in a hurry. He shut it and looked to them with quiet panic. 

“We go-” He didn't finish his sentence. 

“Married!?” Sven credit. “To this guy!? You poor girl! Who thought that was a good idea!?” 

“It was an arranged marriage from our parents,” Anna said with a shrug. “The Heartnets owned half the transport rails for large cargo holds and my family the Naffers held multiple properties in those same areas. It only made sense to join the two. The best way to do that was with a marriage.” 

Sven’s head whipped to Train. “Excuse me!?” 

“Yes! She is right! We were supposed to get married and join to very wealthy, very powerful families! Now we have more pressing times right here! We can talk about my parents' late fortune later! Right now we gotta worry about guys with fucking guns looking for Anna.” Train said very quickly and very urgently. 

“Why didn't you take care of them?” Sven asked snapping back into work mode. 

“They hadn't seen me. And the Train is loaded.” Train said. And started pacing the booth thinking. 

“How come after all this time your thinking face has not changed?” Anna asked setting her chin on her open palm. She had a small grin on her face. 

“And how come after all this time you still laugh in the face of danger?” Train snapped back. 

“Because I will forever have my kitty with me.” Train took a deep breath to start again but thought better of it and kept pacing. Then he looked to Sven.   
“This is your fault.” Train said. “Now take Anna up to the bathroom. Anna goes into the handicap bathroom. Sven stands guard like it's your mother. I and Eve will stay here. When they pass by you guys come back here.” 

“You think that will work?” Sven asked. 

“Don't doubt him! He has gotten us out of more jams then you would think two 8-year-olds could get into.” Anna said defending him. 

“With Train involved, I can believe it,” Eve said shutting her book. 

“Your no help. Just do it.” Train said. 

Sven checked both ways before leading Anna out. Eve and Train sat like they had nothing to hide. 

Moments later the door flew open. 

Two thugs held the door while another stepped in. When he spotted Train he grew a grin. 

“Train Heartnet.” He said with a sick grin. 

“Sorry do I know you?” Train asked. Now weary because this guy knew who he was. Never a good sign. 

“No, you don't. But I know all about you. Anna’s childhood friend. The man I had to continuously fight against even though you were supposed to be dead.” He said stepping into the booth and sliding next to Eve who grimaced and slides away from him. 

Train dropped his feet to the ground and faced him. “Well didn't know I was giving you a problem from the grave.” 

“Your not dead.” The other said. Train had the feeling that this guy was the boyfriend. Or ex-boyfriend. 

“No. I am not.” Train replied easily. He knew the guys' type. All talk. No bite. Or what little they had was not that big a deal. 

“What are you doing here then? I heard that Anna was on this Train. Do you happen to know where she would be?” He asked politely. Buy Train sensed an underlying bitterness. 

“Sorry. I had no idea she was on this Train. I was just traveling with a good friend of mine.” Train said shaking his head. 

The man looked over to Eve almost like this was the first time he realized she was even their. 

“Aw. I do offer my apologies. I didn't see you there.” He said and stood up. He re buttoned his jacket and brushed himself off. The thugs opening the door again. “Well since you are not here to take her from me, I see no reason to bother you much longer.” 

He stopped to stand next to Train and with quick movements, his first flew into Train’s guy making him clench over himself. 

“Train!” Eve cried but the man pulled back and readjusted himself. Eve was at his side, sending the man a glare. 

“The name is Luka Evans. You should remember the name. That was for all the trouble you have caused me.” Luka said and stepped out. 

“Are you alright?” Eve said and Train nodded. 

“Lots of strength is not very good at using it.” Train said. But he will admit it hurt a bit as he unfolded himself. 

“What now?” Eve asked worried about Sven. 

“We wait. See if he does anything to Sven. If not then Sven and Anna will come back without anything happening. If he does then we will have to go save the old man.” Train said joking. But they both knew it was not a serious joke. 

“For how long do we wait?” Train shrugged and winced. 

“I don't know.” He replied. 

Turns out they did not have to wait long. The door opened to Sven and Anna entering with tired slumps in their shoulders. 

“You met Luka?” Anna asked seeing Train holding his stomach. 

“Meet his fist for sure.” Train groaned out. 

She frowned at that. “He punched you?” 

“Been hit harder by bigger guys. He just moved faster than I thought he would.” Train said waving off her worry. 

“He hit you?” Sven asked not sure to believe that. “I didn't think you got hit, except by Creed.” 

“Hey, I can get hit. It just takes a very sudden movement.” Train said.

“This was the first time outside of Creed I saw you get hit. Properly.” Eve said and Sven had to laugh at that.

“I can't believe I missed that. What a shame!” He said slapping his knee.

“Shut up.” Train said. Anna flipped seats to sit next to Train. 

“Are you tired?” She asked out of nowhere. 

“I am exhausted.” Train replied very firmly. 

She patted her lap. “Alright. I will wake you if Luka comes back. Go ahead and take a nap.” 

Train ginned and snuggled into her lap as Eve switched seats. It was only seconds later that Train was asleep comfortably on the long seat. 

“Why would you encourage that? He sleeps all the time.” Sven said rubbing his temples. 

“Have you ever asked him why?” Anna asked tilting her head as she ran her fingers through Train’s brown hair. 

“He’s lazy,” Sven said confidently in his answer. 

“Train has a medical condition.” Sven raised an eyebrow at that. “Though they fit his nickname very well, Train has a medical condition that makes him tired easily. It makes his metabolism move 20 times faster than a normal person. His eyesight is better than normal. And he never puts on weight. All of which help with his job but when we were kids Train would need three or 4 naps a day along with an 8 hour night of sleep. The downside to all this.”

“It's not sleeping?” Sven asked and she shook her head. 

“No. The downside is that there is no name for it. Nothing they can do to help him. They could give him energy pills or tablets that help maintain the metabolism but there's no medical answer as to why Train is like this. So saying he is lazy is very mean. He has no control over it.” Anna said looking down at Train. “If I had to take a guess, he sleeps for 4-6 hours after a large fight. Drinks almost 4 gallons of milk after that and asks for a large meal.” 

Sven had to stop and think about that. 

“She is right,” Eve answered slowly. “After every large fight, we have Train dose sleep and demand quite a bit of milk and food after.” 

“Train used to get in a lot of fights when we were kids. I used to get picked on a lot. And Train was very good at defending me.” Anna explained. Then the smile dropped as she looked him over. “When he left it got so much worse. Everyone kept saying that even the person who was arranged to marry me wanted to marry me. So when Luka showed up and asked me out I was elated! But when I found out he cheated on me, and only wanted to be with me for my family money I couldn't be with him anymore.” 

“That's quite a tale,” Sven said solemnly. “Why did kids pick on you?” 

Anna looked away. Her hand stilling. “Because I and Train were not born.” 

Dink. Dink. Dink. 

“What?” Sven asked confused. 

“My mother was incapable of having kids. But they could not give their fortune to an adopted child due to legal issues. Trian’s mother just so happened to have the same problem. That was how they met. A lab was creating artificial children. Biologically I am my parents' daughter and Train his. However, we were what is known in layman's terms test-tube babies. Biologically I came out fine. The only difference between me and you is that I was never inside my mother.” Sven stared at her. Eve also seemed shocked by this. But it was harder to tell on her face then Svens. 

“You said that Train has a medical condition though. If he was a test tube baby as you called it, shouldn't that have been avoided?” Sven asked. 

“In theory yes. But something went wrong when he was first made. Something they didn't pick up until it was time for him to be sent home with his parents. They think or thought that a tube hadn't been cleaned right or that there was a dormant gene that awoke. Either way, they don't know what happened.” She said shrugging. “He, of course, would never tell you and would rather forget about the past wholeheartedly but alas the past never stays quite dead.” 

“What else did they do tests on?” Eve asked. Now she was wondering if Train had Nanomachines but that would be impossible she would know already. 

“Oh, animal testing. Trials on gene splicing and seeing if they could take things like a lobster's life span and put it into a human. Or dogs hearing and transfer it to a different animal. Things like that.” She said. 

“So you are telling me, Train could be part cat,” Sven said slowly. 

They all froze at that. 

It would explain so much if true. 

“No,” Anna said shaking her head, stopped thought about it like it could be possible. “I don't think so?” She phrased that as a question. 

“But if that was true it would explain everything right?” Sven said. 

“It would.” She admitted. 

There were faint footsteps outside the door but none of them thought anything of it until the door shot open and Train was on his feet moving Anna behind him. His gun drawn. 

It was maybe 10 seconds by the time everyone realized what was going back. 

“So we meet again. I don't like liars, Heartnet.” Luka said removing his suit jacket and handing it to a thug.

“I don't like rude assholes picking on my friends.” Train answered between gritted teeth. All sleep gone. For now, that was.

Like smirked at that. "You think you can take me?" He asked. Humor dripping from his tone. "I am from the biggest martial arts family. You don't stand a chance little boy."

It was at that moment Sven wished he could save lives. Not this guy in particular, but just in general. Because someone was going to die. Or at least get close to it. No one called Train boy. Or little. Especially those who knew who he was.

And this Luka guy had no idea who he was dealing with. Because now the Black Cat was a loose cannonball and there was no telling what he would do next.

Though Sven was surprised when Train went from crouching ready to attack to calm. He put Hades away. Stood. And eyed Luka up and down. Then he put his hands in his pockets.

"I have a job to do. My job is to make sure Anna gets from school to home. And my job is to make sure you don't hurt her. They never said I couldn't hurt you." Train replied in a tone Sven had to admit he had never heard directed towards anyone but Creed. And that worried him. Because Creed was on a kill list.

"You think you can take me?" Luka repeats almost like this was the funniest thing in the world. 

And perhaps at the moment before anything started to Luka is probably was.

"Train," Sven warned. "Careful."

"Ya, Train, careful." Luka sneered.

"I don't like you." Came the calm and easy reply before Train threw his entire being into a head butt.

Luka jolted and flew back gripping his forehead that was now dripping blood. Then the train stopped. They were at a station for refilling.

Train wiggled his eyebrows and reached back to toss the window open.

"Alright big man, let's tango." And Train was out the window. Luka ran to it just as Train was disappearing onto the roof.

"He runs like a coward." Luka snarled. "This is not a man." 

"More of a man than you," Anna replied calmly.

"After I kill him I will kill you." To that Anna smirked.

"Have to catch him first. Well before he catches you." She said waving him off. Luka growled then chased Train up to the roof. Unsurprisingly not even in the same 100-mile radius as how Train did it.

After he let though it left Sven and Eve to deal with the thugs which took no time at all. And was easy to cuff them.

And they waited for Train. Who was have way more difficult than he thought he would.

Turned out Luka was good at fighting. How ever Train had the advantage. 

Luka was not good with such a small space to work on. Train, however, had no such problem.

The smaller the area the more Train flourished.

He jumped and bounded. Giving a few hits. Then backing away. While Luka was scared to even take a step.

"Hold still you shit head!" Luka snarled.

"Why?" Train asked giving another series of hits before jumping back. "You stop your Chase of Anna and I walk away."

"Never." He snarled.

To that Train heard the whistle of the Train starting up again. He was over this. And took out Hades.

He pointed it at Luka aimed at a leg and called out one last time. "Trains about to leave. I either shoot you or you get off yourself."

Luka growled. Growled. Like a freaking dog! But he wasn't a dumb dog and climbed down and off the Train. His thugs waiting cuffed at the bottom for him. The police on the scene as Train holstered Hades and got back in the Train.

"All set?" Sven asked half way threw a cigarette.

"On my end." Train replied as he flopped down on the seat. 

"You alright?" Train cracked an eye open to look at Sven. 

"I am just dandy." Came the reply. 

With Luka and his thugs in prison, the rest of the trip was easy. And for the most part, Train slept. Not laying on Anna's lap anymore but taking a good position at the window where the sun was coming in.

"I heard about the Black Cat," Anna said they were 20 minutes out and no one wanted to wake Train just yet.

"Oh?" Sven asked looking over his paper. Eve seeming to be interested in her book but Sven could tell she was listening.

"Just from a few bodyguards when I was young. After his parents were killed and we thought he was killed my family was on red alert for almost 7 years.  
Anyway, they talked about him in later years. I never thought that Train was him. But I always liked the thought. Black Cat popped up around the same time the Train disappeared. Showing up after a sufficient amount of time to learn the skills. But I always imagined that if Train was still alive he was out there just like Black Catfighting the bad guys." She said with a smile. "I always made me feel better."

Sven thought of that. This girl carried about Train so much that despite them technically arranged to marry they had been very close. 

"Train is fighting the bad guys," Eve said not looking up. "He's just no longer killing them."

_________________________

When they got back to the house and Mr. Naffer was reintroduced to Train as the Train he cried.

"I'm so happy your alive! We were so scared! And worried!" Train tried to push the man off him but he was forced to wait it out.

"Ok. Ok. I get it. Should have contacted you." Train said still trying to free himself though he knew it to be useless in the end.

"But now your back! That makes me happy!" He said pulling back to offer up a smile. "I have been holding your family's accounts."

"Why?" Train asked. A scowl on his face.

But Sven was now paying attention. After all, after Anna said the Heartnets he had Rinslet run a little background check. And oh if Train hadn't turned into an assassin he would have been loaded.

"Something in the back of my mind said to keep them up. I haven't touched the outside of transferring a few dollars here and there to keep them active and to change passwords of course when prompted. But they had always been willed to you." He said with a bright smile.

"I see…" Train was always used to having money. It was only in the past year or so with Sven that money had been a problem for him. And he kinda liked the way they lived. Though he was hungry a lot. Or didn't get a proper bed to sleep in. He still liked how they lived.

"Here." Mr. Naffer pulled out a large file and handed it to Train before handing Sven a check for the job. "I know you must be going. I am sure your busy, but please say goodbye to Anna."

Train didn't open the folder instead he tucked it away into his jacket for later. "Of course. She will hunt me down if I don't."   
That made the older man laugh and nod. Train left to say goodbye to his old friend.

"It's a shame. I would like to keep him here. Safe. Have them marry. Put them in charge of the two companies like it had been planned…" he said this comment made Sven nervous.

"But…?" Sven prompted.

"But he seems happy. Much happier then he would have been here that's for sure. He was always far more into being away from the house then Being trapped in it. Tying him to a desk for the rest of his life would be cruel now." Mr. Neffer said shrugging.

Sven was still wary of the man as he and Eve left to go collect Train.

"Mr. Sven." He stopped and turned. "Can you promise me something?"

"I can try." He replied.

"Have Train visit. Anna did miss him."

"I will try a little harder to do that." He got a nod and found Train at the front of the house waiting. 

"Wanna get rid of our debt?" Train asked holding up the file.


End file.
